escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Lele Pons
Lele Pons, nicknamed The Hustler ''was invited by Joey Graceffa to attend dinner at his Estate, that you could only find in the 1920s, which he had just inherited. At the very beginning, she starts a season-long feud with Matt Haag. She is voted into the Ungodly Machine Challenge, and chooses Eva Gutowski to be her partner. She was up against Andrea Brooks and her partner, Justine Ezarik. Eva manages to save her from The Ungodly Machine and they retrieve the first of four Artifacts. She is then voted to play Perverse Games with Joey. It then turns out that they were safe and had to betray someone else by writing their name in the murder book. She desperately wants to kill Matt, but Joey persists. Even though Lele is persistent for Matt to be put down, Joey takes it into his own hands and put’s GloZell Green’s name down, killing her. Later, she is voted into the Ring Toss Challenge, and is forced to pick a partner of the opposite gender, and is forced to pick Joey, since the only other male still alive, Oli White, was in the challenge as well. Oli then chooses Eva. Eva manages to save Oli first, causing Lele to be electrocuted to death. Sometime after this, her soul is collected by The Collector and stored in the Jar of Souls. Her soul is later freed by Joey, Bretman Rock, and Colleen Ballinger. Role '''Season 1' Episode 1 - An Invitation She is the second to last guest to arrive at the mansion followed shortly by Timothy. After Joey makes his grand entrance, she is seen having drinks with him, Oli, Andrea, and Sierra in the foyer, asking Joey if he owns the house, saying in her confessional she needs to be apart of it because "it's just big". After saying he does not have the deed yet she responds with "so you're not rich", before he mentions he will be signing the deed tonight. Episode 2 - The Ungodly Machine Lele is voted into the first death challenge by Matt Haag, but survives after Eva manages to save her from the Machine. Episode 3 - Buried Alive Lele is one of the of the 9 people who voted Justine into the coffin. She also helped Timothy carry Justine into the coffin. Episode 4 - Mannequins Lele is voted into Perverse Games with Joey. It was then revealed that the two of them would have to betray one of their friends, killing them. Lele insisted on killing Matt, but Joey promised that he would convince Matt not to vote her as they built a bond over the course of the challenge. Joey then, against Lele's will, voted GloZell, killing her. Episode 5 - Freak Show Lele yet again votes against Matt, she tells him that he is going to heaven when he says that he won't vote for her. Episode 6 - Did Someone Call For An Exorcist? Again, Lele voted against Matt, and was surprised when he said that he killed Sierra. Episode 7 - Mermaid Tails Lele goes swimming with Joey to recover the dead bodies and a locked chest. After the group unlock the chest, it says 2 guests need to be voted into the final death challenge to retrieve the doll in which, Lele convinces the group to vote Matthew Haag into the challenge, which everyone agrees with her on as he has given up on helping, after Sierra died, and cheers Timothy after he manages to defeat Matt, killing him. Episode 8 - All Out War Lele votes Eva into the challenge, knowing Eva could handle the consequences and win against whomever is voted into the Challenge. Eva is chosen, and to Lele's relief, comes back out alive. Episode 9 - Wicked Hallucinations When she suggests for everyone to vote for themselves in the final death challenge as she likes them all, Lele, along with the remaining guests, votes herself into the Final Challenge. She and Oli are picked, after she is told that they have to pick partners of opposite genders to fight for them, and Lele is left with no choice but to pick Joey, which she is quite unhappy about. After Joey fails to rescue Lele in the Ring Toss Challenge, she is electrocuted and is the last person to be killed. Season 3 Episode 10 - The Carnival Master (Episode) Lele's death is shown in the Carnival Master's crystal. Voting History Thumbnails Ep2 thumb.png| Lele along side with the Ungodly Monster for the The Ungodly Machine episode. Mid-SeasonRecap thumb.jpeg| Lele with the rest of the Cast for the thumbnail of Mid-Season Recap Ep9 thumb.jpeg| Lele with Joey Graceffa for the thumbnail of Wicked Hallucinations Ep12 thumb.JPG| Lele with Timothy Delaghetto, Eva Gutowski, Oli White and Joey Graceffa for the thumbnail of BTS Documentary: The Making of "Escape the Night" Gallery 375462B3-375D-4422-905F-9C0A357ECF28.jpeg|Lele arrives at The Estate. 36EACB91-603F-4068-98F4-B81F09B41CB1.jpeg|Lele’s first confessional in Season 1. 40846AC2-902C-46AC-B48D-778D799AAB5E.jpeg|Lele as she appears in the Season 1 intro. 6ADBE820-013B-4391-8993-B15976ECCD6B.jpeg|Lele in the Ungodly Machine Challenge. 6F880D6F-7B5E-407D-8D28-EFA6E678C4FC.jpeg|Lele votes for Justine Ezarik. A088DA32-8E18-417B-AF34-308545392E3B.jpeg|Lele, Timothy DeLaGhetto, and Marvin carry Justine Ezarik to be buried alive. B5B6C97A-E2D1-4C14-BD6C-F9B1EE10D3D3.jpeg|Lele votes for Matt Haag. 8E22BCC3-980C-4228-A0B4-4CAED4F89F74.jpeg|Lele and Joey Graceffa in the Perverse Games Challenge. 810F0951-26CC-4441-9509-714CD7B59DEE.jpeg|Lele votes for Matt Haag. 8BCEEC9D-5BA0-4C14-A745-57968F128DCC.jpeg|Lele votes for Eva Gutowski. B8F19F32-B20D-4C0A-AC35-40A98BC85E50.jpeg|Lele in the Ring Toss Challenge. Lele Pons.jpeg|Lele’s dead body. 5FD6253F-A82A-4C1C-B152-9E223AE7D8D2.jpeg|Lele appears in The Carnival Master’s Crystal. Quotes Season 1 Episode 1 * "Matt wasn't doing anything. He was just standing there." * ”Are we not gonna call the police for this?!?” Episode 2 *"This is like Saw!" Episode 3 * "Joey, we have to!" Episode 4 * "I think we should kill Matt." Episode 5 * "Aw! You're going to heaven." Episode 6 * "You guys are sick." Episode 7 * "I’m so happy I’m not the only one yelling at Matt and Eva is taking over.” * "All The Hate Was On Matt" Episode 8 * "I wouldn't mind getting stuck for a hundred years with this guy." - Lele falling in love with Collin. *"If I was a guy, I would have gotten the biggest boner"-Lele's reaction to Collin Episode 9 *"I hate that basement." *"Joey, please try. You're not trying!" - Lele’s final words. *"I'm getting super pissed at Joey. He's literally throwing it on my feet!" Trivia * Lele was asked to return for Season 4 but never responded. * She was the first guest to suggest everyone to vote for themselves. * She was the first person to start a rivalry between another guest. Category:Cast Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Escape the Night Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Protagonists Category:Final Victims Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers Category:Nine Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Trapped in the Carnival Master's Crystal Category:Eleven Million Subscribers Category:Twelve Million Subscribers Category:Thirteen Million Subscribers Category:Fourteen Million Subscribers Category:Eighth Victims Category:Guest Category:Season 1 Guest Category:15 Million Subscribers Category:Soul Free Category:Fans Favorite Category:2 Challenge Wins Category:Nominated for an Award Category:Formed an Alliance